ISS Shenzhou
| registry = NCC-1227 | affiliation = Imperial Starfleet | icon1 = | commander = Michael Burnham (2256) | launched = 23rd century | status = active (2256) | altimage = Shenzhou and Discovery.jpg }} In the mirror universe, the ISS ''Shenzhou'' ( ) was a Imperial starship, a vessel in Imperial Starfleet service in the mid-23rd century. The ship was commanded by Captain , until she was presumed killed. ( ) History Captain was in command of the Shenzhou until she went missing on a mission to hunt the Imperial traitor at the behest of the Emperor of the Terran Empire. ascended to captaincy when Burnham was presumed killed. The Shenzhou was hunting anti-Terran rebels when his ship was summoned by the , disguised as the , to Porathia. When Connor challenged the supposedly returned Captain Burnham - really the primary universe Michael Burnham - he was killed by her in self-defense. Burnham was then re-instated as captain. ( ) The Shenzhou was then ordered to Harlak to destroy a rebel encampment there and kill the Rebels/Klingon Resistance's leader, . When the Shenzhou failed to destroy the camp right away, the Terran flagship, , arrived and carried out the orbital bombardment of the planet under orders from Emperor . Both Burnham and were ordered to the the Charon and took one of the Shenzhou s shuttles to the flagship. ( ) Hours after the Charon was destroyed, the Shenzhou conducted a sensor sweep of the debris left by it's destruction for survivors. Commander and Lieutenant then argued about who should command the Shenzhou. The Shenzhou then found a shuttle with Lord Henshu aboard it. The Shenzhou then informed Lord of the Emperor's death and Lorca and Burnham's part in her death and the the flagship's destruction. Detmer then killed Henshu and named herself the Shenzhou s new captain. Despite the new Emperor's order to return to , Detmer then decided to attack the rebel stronghold on Skel Minor in order to prove that Shenzhou should be the new flagship. However, Detmer, Owosekun, and the bridge crew were then killed by who threatened the remaining crew by cutting off life support to other parts of the ship. She then named herself the new captain of the Shenzhou. The Shenzhou then went to a station to pick up a toxin and its dispersal pods. The Shenzhou was then ordered to . However, Airiam had the Shenzhou destroy the station. Airiam then set the Shenzhou's course to Qo'noS and refused to follow the Empire's orders. The Shenzhou attacked the under Captain upon it's arrival at Qo'noS. The Shenzhou then beamed up Captain Burnham, , , and aboard the ship. The Shenzhou ''then went to Earth to help Burnham reclaim the throne from Alexander. Upon it's arrival, the ''Shenzhou beamed Burnham and her party to meet with Airiam's contact, .( | | }}) Personnel * commanding officer: ** Captain ** Captain ** Captain Michael Burnham (primary universe) ** Captain ** Captain * bridge officers: ** ** ** ** ** Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances * External links * Category:Mirror universe ships Category:Terran Empire starships Category:23rd century Terran Empire starships Category:Walker class starships